Just Harried
Just Harried is the 15th episode ''of the third season and the 59th overall episode of 'Charmed. Plot After a long time of struggles, Piper and Leo have finally made it to the altar, with agreement from the Elders. However, nothing goes easy for the Halliwells. Prue is haunted by a dream that causes her to be wanted for murder. And when a man crashes the wedding, Prue astral projects and escapes with him, breaking up the wedding. Now, the remaining family members must figure out a way to bring Prue back, exonerate her name and persuade a heartbroken Piper from giving up after everything that she'd been through with Leo. Power Usage Episode Stills 3_15_episoden_still.jpg 15_mariés_à_tout_prix_(5).jpg Notes thumb|300px|right|Just Harried WB Trailer *The title is a reference to the phrase "Just Married". *The WB used the promo title The Wedding for this episode. *This is the first episode where a ghost (Patty) becomes corporeal for a short time. *This is the first time Finola Hughes and James Read have appeared together in the roles of Patty and Victor. Previously, in "Thank You For Not Morphing", the characters appeared together in a home video played by Anthony Denison and Alyssa Milano. *This is the first time that Prue, Piper, Phoebe and Victor meet Patty since she died. However, the girls met her before, in the Season 1 episode That '70s Episode, when they travel back to 1975. *This is the first and only time that the original Halliwell family (Prue, Piper, Phoebe, Patty, Victor and Grams) were together, since Patty and Victor divorced in 1978. *This is the last time that Victor, Patty and Grams see Prue alive. *Prue doesn't use her power telekinesis. *Piper doesn't use her power. *Phoebe doesn't use her powers. *Piper's is the only wedding where Patty and Grams are present. *Since the police cut the power to the manor, Leo conjures lights around them for the wedding. Paige displays this power when she tells Henry that she's a witch. Instead of just waving her hand, she also calls out for lights. *This is the second time that Prue's id manifested itself, the first time being when Prue cloned herself in the Season 1 episode Which Prue is It, Anyway?, one of the clones represented her id. *In this episode, during the bar scene, we can see Holly Marie Combs' mother, Lauralei Combs, as an extra. *Piper is the second sister to have a wedding and get married. Previously, Prue (albeit against her will) was married to Zile in a dark wedding in the episode Bride and Gloom. *This is the first episode where one of the sisters rides a motorcycle. This time it was Prue, but later, Paige does in the season 4 episode Size Matters, Piper in the season 6 episode Valhalley of the Dolls, Part 2, and Phoebe in the season 7 episode Carpe Demon. *Whip Hubley and James Read both appeared previously together in the 1986 mini-series North and South II. *Prue says "The harder I play the luckier I become", a reference to the Thomas Jefferson quote "the harder I work the luckier I become." *The moment that Prue rides out of Piper's wedding is witnessed again in the season 5 episode 'Cat House' by Phoebe and Paige, when they are sent back in time. *This is one of the few episodes where an attacking warlock, Darklighter, demon or other evil being does not appear. The only exception to this is Cole/Belthazor, who does use his demonic powers but does not pose a threat to the sisters nor is there any intent. *Cole can sense who can kill without prejudice and who has fresh blood on their hands. *When Prue is telling Phoebe of her dreams, Phoebe asks her if the Dream Sorcerer is back. Glitches *Right before Piper came downstairs, Prue had been holding the To Do list. However, when Piper came and was looking around, Prue and Phoebe were moving the floral arch, which was a re-used scene from the beginning. After Piper looked around, Prue held the To Do list again. *Penny says "The women keep their names in this family," even though she changed her last name from Johnson to Halliwell. *When Phoebe and Prue are placing the wedding march, you can clearly see the wedding cake just sitting out in the elements. This would make the cake stale and inedible. *When Patty arrives Piper says that she can't be a ghost because ghosts glow, however, other ghosts in the series have appeared normal/corporeal (like Mark Chao, Jackson Ward, and Charlene Hughes). Though, whenever Penny or Patty appear as a ghost they do glow. International Titles *'''French: Mariés à Tout Prix (Married at all Costs) *'Czech:' Samé trápení (Just Harried) *'Slovak:' Opletačky'' (Harrieds)'' *'Spanish (Spain and Latin America):' Recién casados (Newlyweds) *'Italian:' Finalmente Sposi (Finally Married) *'German:' Trauung mit Hindernissen (Wedding with Obstacles) Category:Episodes Category:Season 3